Locked Away
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: We were friends. Most people would say the best, inseparable. I was her and she was me. She was the light and i was the dark. She was my twin. We looked nothing alike. Well at least we used to. Our alices i think that started it all. That was the one thing that drew us apart.
1. Akki

Name: Akki (demon)  
Age: 9 (older twin)  
Favorite color: Rose  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: brown  
Hair length: goes down to her feet  
Alices: Mark of death, ghost, invisibility and fire alice.  
Alice stones: Black (Mark of death), Ghost, black with gray swirls, invisibility, a ghostly white and fire, a fire like red  
Alice description: Mark of death is all she has to do is say the world death and it happens to the person, ghost: She can turn into a ghost, fire: how natsume can control his, invisibility: she can turn invisible.  
Alice type: Elimited (same as her sister it is not life shortening and is stays forever until they die).  
Personality: mean, heartless, cruel, nice to her friends, good at lying, overprotective.  
(She is the one on the left with the red dress on the title picture of the story.)


	2. Aiko

Name: Aiko (beloved one)  
Age:9  
Height: 4 ft  
Weight: 40 pounds  
Hair color: Purple  
Hair length: goes down to her feet  
Eye color: Red  
Favorite color: Blue  
Alices: Doppleganger, copy cat and ice  
Alice stones: Doppelganger: Purple with red swirls. Copy cat: Midnight blue with sky blue swirls. Ice: white and blue swirls.  
Alice descrition: Doppelganger is the abitlity to transform into any living thing. (including humans and animals) Copy cat is the ability to compy any persons alice. Ice: Is the ability to control ice (like Natsume besides that he can control fire).  
Alice type: Elimited (meaning that the alices cannot harm her life and is long lasting).  
Personality: Nice, kind, sweet, caring, honest, terrible liar, shy  
Changes: When her and her sister where 5 yrs old. Their parents where being murdered in front of their eyes by too different people. There alices activated and they killed them. It is hard for Aiko to talk about it but she smiles and pretends that nothing is wrong. Also, the way they looked before changed to what they look like now. (The story picture she is on thee right with the blue.)


	3. The bonds between us

Akki's POV  
We've been together for ever. Even sense birth even though i was 10 minutes earlier. She was the light and I was the darkness. That's why my name is Akki. We are polar opposites yet, and strangely enough we are very close. Not like normal siblings or normal twins. I mean, there was a long lasting bond between us. It would never be broke. Never. I would always laugh at that word. It fills like a lie like it doesn't make any sense. People say that there is always something that will thrown us apart. I would always get annoyed when they said that and walk away as my little sister called out for me. I told myself that i would protect her no madder what. Even if i had to die i would still be with her. Even...even if i had to travel the ends of the Earth. Hey, even Hell or Heaven to find her. We would always be together and I would protect her with my life. Nobody and I mean nobody will separate us.  
If she would die i would die along with her. That was what I thought until that day. The day when they took her away from me. No one would ever be able to break my shell. My shell...my...shell...of...of...loneliness.


	4. The day I found my Alice

Akki's POV  
I remember that day so much. The day I found out about my alice. Most people found out at birth. I did. Well, I only found out about the Alice that I hate the most. The mark of death Alice. I killed a doctor and a few people that tried to help. My mother didn't die, neither did my father. I guess I didn't look at them. My sister was named Aiko because our mother and father loved Aiko and because she didn't kill someone when she was born they loved her. So Aiko means the beloved one. While my name Akki, means demon. They never did love me. It was always Aiko this and Aiko that. But, I never...hated her. I never wanted her to get hurt so I was always over protected of her. It was all fine. Even when my mother and father hated me. And, tried to keep Aiko away from me. It was all fine. I just wish that I chariest those memories with Aiko. Now she was gone.


	5. Memories

Aiko's POV

Memories. Faint but memories. They were taken from murderers. Or as I call them the men in black. They came in my house and killed my family. If I remember correctly. It was 4 years ago.

4 years in the past.

"Mother! Father! Today's our birthday!" I yell waking up my mother and father from their bed.  
They yawn. "Your 4 already. You're growing up very big." My father says.  
They said 'your'. I look at my sister. She didn't say anything about it. That's how its been sense the day we we're born. I was the favorite child. They hated my sister, Akki. They never told me why. They never even say why her eyes are a dark brown that looks black. Why she never says a word to me. Why she always where's such dark clothes. That's just they way its always been.

Akki's POV  
They forgot again. They forgot I was even there. Oh well. I walk out not wanting to hear about this anymore. "Knock! Knock! Knock!" I hear the door being hit many times. "Who could that be?" My mother says. She looks out one of the windows that can only be seen outside and not in. My mother gasps and I walk near her and see 4 men in black. They look like they mean business. "Dear!" she screams. My father comes rushing in. "What is it?" he says franticly. "Look outside they're here!" Father rushes outside and he grasps the same way mother did. Father grips my hand for the first time. Well my sleeve sense he can't touch me without dying. Then he brings me to Aiko while mother takes her hand and drags us to a room I've never been in before. "Listen girls no matter what you hear. Don't leave this room." Father says and hugs me and Aiko. Mother does the same. "Listen girls, we love you and we will protect you." Mother says and turns to me. "Akki." she starts I shudder and flinch. She never said my name before. "I'm sorry." she says and gives me a hug. My father does the same.  
"Akki watch out for your sister for me. You're stronger than people think." he stop "Please understand that the only reason that we are harsh to you because we wanted to protect you." They leave the room. 'Lies' a voice says in my head. They're lying to you they have always hated you. Even your beloved twin sister does. They don't care for you.' 'Stop it! I know that they were lying before but never insult Aiko.' I growl. The voice stops. "Sister what's going on?" a innocent voice says beside me. I look at Aiko. "Nothing." I start "liar. What is going on?" she moves from beside me and looks straight into my eyes. "Listen Aiko. I don't know all I saw where 4 men in black outside the door. And, they look like they mean business." I tell Aiko. "Men in black? Like all black clothes? What do they want with us?" she asks. "I don't know. Now be quiet." I growl at her. She flinches. She looks at me bewildered. "Your talking to me." I don't look at her. That's right this is the first time we talked to each other. We wait in the room for 5 minutes. Nothing happened yet. Then, I hear the door open. We see two men with blood covering the body. We both studded at the same time at the sound of their voices. They sound so cold. "hello little girls." I start to run while pulling Aiko's hand. "Oh no you don't." I here the other man say. "You don't want to end up dead like you're parents do you?" I stop. I look back at Aiko.

Aiko's POV  
"You don't want to end up dead like your parents do you?" Something snapped in me. I feel the temperature drop to freezing. "Dead." I say. My voice sound as cold as ice. 'Kill them. You know you want to. Don't let go. You want to fill their blood in your hands don't you?' I lift my hand and ice starts to cover the mans body. "Let your body cover in ice. Die." Then the mans body gets cover in ice. Then it break. I collapse to my knees and start to cry. But my cry turns to a whimper. "You little brat you killed him. You monster!" The other man says. I wait for the impact to come. Nothing. I look up and see my sister holding his arm. "Don't. Touch. My. Sister." she says in a emotionless voice. "Burn in the ends of hell." She says and flaming red fire burns his body. His body falls on a piece of wood. "What's going on in here?" I hear a fierce voice scream. Bur, before I react I hand is pulled out the window. Then we fall.


	6. Separated

Aiko POV  
We were falling. To our death maybe? All I saw was darkness. Then crash. We fell out a window on the third floor. My sister looked at me and gasps. "Oh my god!" my sister whisper-scream. I looks over to her. "what is it?" "What happened to you?" she asks. "What are you talking about?" I replied. I didn't understand what she ment. What does she mean 'What happened to you?' I look at my sister. "What do I look like?" I ask her. "You have long purple hair and red eyes not light blue as before, do I look any different?" "No you have the same dark brown eyes and hair that look almost black." I answer her. What happened to me what happened to my beautiful blue hair and eyes. "Akki?" I say slowly. "Yes?" she replies. "Did you always have brown hair and eyes?" I don't k ow why I asked her but. Well, we are twins so we must have looked more alike sometime. "No. I had red hair and eyes when I was born until..." she stops "until what?" I try to push her to answer the question.. That is before we hear footsteps. "I found you brats." The voice sounded like venom. It had no compassion or emotion in it. It was like the man was dead.

Akki's POV  
"I found you brats." That voice. That cold voice was the same voice that made us jump out the window. I fill a shiver run down my whole body. 'RUN!' I tell myself. 'You must protect Aiko. RUN!' I listen to my voice, grab Aiko's hand and make a run for it. We run and run. I don't look back just forward. If I look back I die. We were being followed I lost track of time and where I was going. All I new was to run. Then when I think that they can't catch up to us. I trip and fall. 'Bad timing' I think to myself. "Akki" I hear a voice call out for me. It was my sisters. I look back at her. Her face showed determination I never saw in her eyes. I never it was a bad idea I tried to say something but she beat me too it. "Go." she says. Go. Go? What did she mean by go? "Leave me." she continues "I know all I'm doing is holding you down and being a burden. Please leave me." "No. I'm not leaving you we promised each other that we would always be together." I tell her. No I wont leave her. She starts shacking me. HARD. "Go. You have to go. Its better if they only get one of us. Please Akki go this is my last request. Its my turn to protect you." she says I try to say something back but I hear voices. "Where are they?" "We have to find them" I froze on the spot to terrified to move. I know what this was it was fear something I never experienced before. My sister pushes me and yells at me to go. "Go Akki! Go for the both of us. We'll meet again!" I knew what I had to do. I had to run they could get both of us. I run not looking back. 'Goodbye Aiko until we meet again.'

That was it. That how I lost both my parents and the only person I ever cared about in my whole life.

We were friends. Most people would say the best, inseparable. I was her and she was me. She was the lighter side and i was her darkness in her heart. She was my twin. We looked nothing alike. Well at least we used to. Our alices i think that started it all. That was the one thing that drew us apart.


	7. Alice Academy

Aiko's POV

I was separated and taken away from the only thing I truly cared about. I forgot about my parents my life everything. I was taken to an academy. It 'helps' kids that have alices by helping them control them and understand them and whatnot. I hate that place.

I was used. But, at least I wasn't the only one. There are alot of people in my class that went through what I did. My best friend Ruka and Natsume. Yeah, they've gone through the same thing I had. Well sort of. Mostly Natsume.

Then, I found out I had more than one Alice. I had three. Most people only had two. Their names are Doppleganger, copy cat and ice. I was also in the Dangerous ability class, not to my surprise. I didn't really care. I didn't have a nickname or codename like Natsume through. I was just Aiko.

I had to go on missions of course. But the good thing was that I was friends with everyone. There was this one girl named Nobara who has the same Alice as me the ice Alice. It was so cool but she couldn't control it all the way so she is always shunned by every one and called weird.

I felt bad for her and she reminds me of Akki and how our parents used to treat her. So like that I became her friend. I have alot of enemies like Natsume's and Ruka's fangirls. One girl who has the cat-dog Alice thing. Het name is Sumire Shōda but I call her Permy because her hair looks like curly front hair and its funny to make her mad.

That's how my normal life was turned upside down by coming here. Oh, by the way I have a special star. Its not as good as everyone thinks it is thought. Like I was saying before, my whole life was changed but I still miss my older sister. I wonder how she's doing?


	8. Found

Thoughts

Five years has past sense I was separated from 'her'. I live in the forest now and take care of myself. I never show myself to the real world. Where there are people and not animals. I found out in these past years that I have not only 2 alices but 4.

Mark of the death Alice, fire Alice, invisibility and ghost Alice. I think that you should know what they mean. They say everything in their names. You can say that I found out about these was when I was spotted by some people from Gakuen Alice also know as alice academy. They never got me yet though. 'Sigh. I should get out of my thoughts and continue the story.'

Akki's POV (present)

It was like every normal day. Find food, water, get some exercise and continue my day. At least I wish is was. I was running for my life. Again! This is so tried of this why me.

This is such a drag. This is all I do these days run. Run away from animals, run away from insects, run away from humans, run away fro everything. I fill like I'm the prey running away from the predators. "

Wait please stop!" the voice calls out. 'Its close.' I think to myself. Then right when I was about to pick up the pace I was caught. I try to get out of the person's grip but its unless. I look back at the person. And I see a she-man. Or maybe a transvestite. You know a guy that dresses up like a girl. "Got you." the man say.

'Yep I'll just say that the transvestite is a boy. I mean the 'guy' wears earnings for Pete sake. He lets go of my sleeve and says. "Hello little one my name is Narumi and I'm a teacher from Gakuen alice-" the he starts going on and on about what Gakuen Alice is and whatnot. "Listen I really don't care about that school and frankly I don't want to hagging around a transvestite thank you very much."

I look back at him and he looks like he's starstuck. Most people think I'm a nice girl for some reason."Well weather you like it or not you're coming with me." "I don't think so." I say and start walking away. I hear him sigh and move near me. "What? Didn't you hear me I'm not going." The next thing he does is very strange he kneels and kiss me on cheek. Before I can say anything else. I black out.


	9. Black Cat and Pigtails

Akki's POV

I wake up by the sound of a car moving. 'Wait a minute... A...car. That doesnt make any sense. "Hello little one my name is Narumi and I'm a teacher from Gakuen alice-" my memories start to make sense now. "Gakuen Alice."

I mumble. "I see you're awake now." I look up and see the transvestite from before. "Hey transvestite dude did you kidnap me?" I see a angry mark on his face. 'Uh oh.i mad the man mad.' "Listen little girl my name is-" "I know that already you told me you're name is Narumi and you said you aren't a transvestite but, look at you."

I point at his earings. "You mean these things? They control my power." Then he starts explaining what his 'earing' controllers are for. "What is your Alice Narumi?" I asks "Pheromone Alice and yours." he says smiling at me. I look st him wondering if I should tell him.

I decided to only tell him on. "The Mark of Death Alice." I say quietly. "The mark of death! You have the same Alice as per-" he stops. "That's crazy you're not the only one." he says. "I hate my Alice its so hard to control. Look at my skin it has black spots." I pull up my pants and my sleeve. He looks at my skin and his eyes look like they'll pop out of his head.

He backs away. "Have you touched anyone before?" "Yes that's when I was born. I killed a nurse, the doctor and alot of people that tried to help." I say guiltily. "Oh... It most have been hard on you." 'Pity. His voice has pity in it.' "Don't pity me. I don't need you're fake kindness.

My parents didn't even like. I was dispised by everyone in my town. I don't need anything from you or anyone else." I say in a cold voice. He doesn't say anything after words. 'That should have shut him up.' We didn't say anything afterwards. It was around 30 minutes when we got to the gates. "Come on lets get out."

He says without looking at me in the eye. "Fine." I turn to my left and see a girl. She has brown hair and eyes. She looks around 10 older than me. "Let me go!" she screams. She is pulled by two men by the arm trying to get her into the car.

"Let her go." Narumi says. He touches the guys and uses his pheromones and they let the girl go and leave. "Are you alright?" he says in a kind voice. "A man-girl!" she screams. I tried to my laugh but I couldn't control it.

Narumi looks at me. If glares could kill id be dead. I smirk at him. He turns around. "No, I'm a man my name is Narumi-sensei and I'm a teacher from Gakuen Alice." he says. He uses his Alice on her but it doesn't work. 'That's weird. This girl nullified his Alice.' I loom at the girl.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan and I came here to look for Hotaru-Chan!" she screams energetic. 'This girl has alot of energy.' I think to myself and look at Naru. "Hello Mikan-Chan would you like to enroll into this school?" he asks.

'Looks like he figured it out to.' "Yes." she says jumping up and down. Narumi stands up and trys to walk but he is stopped by a loud crash. "Looks like he's here." he says. He turns his head to the gate and I see a cat. Well more like a boy with a cat masks on. "Black cat." I say out loud.

The cat-boy looks at me and Narumi takes out a whip and the boy falls to the ground and his masks falls. He grunts and I see a red light forming under his hand but is stopped by Narumi stepping on his hand. He bends down and kisses him on the forehead.

"Curse you..." then he faints Narumi picks him up and takes Mikan's hand. "Lets go." he says and looks at me. Meaning he wants me in to come to. I walk behind them. 'So this is Gakuen Alice.' I look at the boy in his arm. "This will be interesting."


	10. New school equals new class

We walk into the school doors and we go into a room where there's a huge window, a couch and a table. "I'll be back to tell the ESP also know as the elementary school principal that you're here." Narumi leaves the room after he puts down the cat-boy.

I walk over to him. "He looks so much better without his mask." I then start missing with him until I see Pigtails looking though a photo album. "Pigtails what are you doing?"

I asks her. "My name isn't Pigtails its Mikan!" She yells and trys to attack me. I turn invisible or well I try. "That's weird. It worked before..." I say. "What?" she asks "My Alice." I say flatly.

She leaves me and walks cover to the cat-boy and pinches his nose. "Black cat." I anime sweat drop. "Mikan if he wakes up-" I'm stopped by a man bursting into the room. He has brown hair and eyes.

"Narumi!" he screams and Mikan falls to the floor white I just look at him blankly. "As you can see Narumi isn't here." "Oh sorry. I'm Misaki-sensei. I'm a teacher from Gakuen Alice."

Mikan still in shock. "N-nice to meet you im S-Sakura M-Mikan." she stutters. "I'm Akki" I say coldly. "Oh, so you two must be the ones Narumi brought. What Alice do you have?"

"I don't know." Mikan says "but I know I have one." "And, you." he points at me. "Mark of death." he finches. "Are there marks on your hand?" I don't see why he cares. "Yes." I pull out my sleeve.

They both grasp. "A-are you ok?" Mikan asks. "Yeah? It doesn't hurt." They drop the conversation and Mikan starts saying that she doesn't know if she should trust Narumi. "Why? He never did anything to you." I say

"But he used that whip to hit a kid, then step on his hand then he sexually harassed him!" she screams. We both sweat drop. Misaki-sensei tells Mikan to become a outer. "Stupid girl." I tell her.  
Then they start talking.

"Well down to it, its your decision." Misaki says. "I have to go now." Then he stops. "If he wakes up just touch that bottom." We nood and he leaves. "Hotaru." she starts looking back at her photo album. "Mikan, who's Hotaru?" "She's my best friend. She came here so the school could get money."

I could tell that she really missed her.  
She then started playing with the mask. And sits close to the cat-boy. "Hey Mikan I don't think-" I'm stopped by Mikan getting pulled by her hair while the cat-boy is on top of her

"Who are you two?!" He screams. There's fire in his eyes. I can see hatred, loneliness and anger. "AKKI!" Mikan screams. "Stupid girl I told you not to do that." 'Oh well might as well help her.'

"Hey back off." I say in an emotionless voice. All attention turns to me. "Who do you think your talking to?" he asks still anger. "Simple you." I say flatly. He doesn't scare me.

"If you don't back off I'll burn this girls hair." "Go on I dare you." I hiss. "Akki help me!" Mikan screams. I sigh "If you burn her I'll just burn you." "Go on and try brat." 'Now he's done it.'

Before I can he pulls me hard on the ground. Mikan trys to push the red button but the cat-boy starts shooting red flames at her. "Mikan!" I try to pull out my hand but before I do.

"CRASH!" The big window crashes and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes bursts in. "Took you long enough." Cat-boy says. "Natsume whose fault do you think that is?" the blond boy says. He looks at me than Mikan than Natsume.

"What are you doing? Why don't you burn them already?" he asks his eyes now on me.

"I tried it already on pigtails but it didn't work so now im trying it on her. But she's moving to much." I take my chance and turn invisible. There are good things about having alices after all.

I move to the other side of the room. As Natsume is on top of Mikan again. "Who are you t-" im stopped again by Narumi and Misaki-sensei running in yelling. "Natsume Ruka what are you too doing!" Mikan runs over to Narumi. Or at least trys to.

Natsume gets up as Ruka whistles and turns around and holds up a shirt. "See you later Polka Dots and chibi." They both jump out the window. "What did he mean by 'Polka Dots'?" Narumi asks.

Mikan starts crying. "Now im never going to be married!" she sobs. "Mikan-Chan its not that bad." Narumi says. "Yes it is." Misaki and me say in sink. "So Narumi do you have our uniforms?" I ask

"Ah yes Mikan you have one but you have something... Special. And Akki here." he says it with smile but I could tell he looked hurt. He gives me a star that has a circle around it. "Why does Akki have something different?" Mikan asks. Misaki and Narumi go quite.

"I-its because..." Narumi starts. "Your Alice." Misaki-sensei says. "Which one?" Mikan says. "What do you mean Mikan?" They asks. "You didn't say which one. You said Alice not alices." she says flatly. "I thought you only had one." Narumi says.

"I lied." 'I guess I has to tell them sooner or later.' "I have the Mark of Death, the invisibility Alice and I have the fire Alice."  
I start at me bewildered. I sigh. "Can we see our stuff now?"

"Yes here you go Mikan. Akki we need more stuff for you but here." Narumi gives Mikan a uniform a black cardigan over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, matched with a plaid red mini-skirt, and black knee-length boots.

While he gives me a black uniform.

Mikan and me leave the room and change. I'm on the other side so she can't see the marks but I finish the same time as Mikan.

"Akki you look pretty." Mikan says. "Thank you Mikan." we both walk out the room. "I need to make sure of something. Mikan, Akki how old are you?"

"I'm 10!" Mikan yells. "I'm 9." They looked at me shock. "What? How old did you think i was?" I ask "I thought you were older. Besides your height your mature." Misaki says "That's I guess? I don't really know if that's a complement."

"Well anyway. It doesn't matter there's another nine year old." Narumi says. "Yay! I'm older than you! And taller!" Mikan yells. "How tall are you?" she asks "4 ft" I say blankly. I hate being called short.

"I'm 4"7! That's why Natsume called you short" she says. I fell heat raise to my cheeks. Out of nowhere people start grasping. "What?" I yell. "A-Akki you're s-skin!" Mikan yells.

"What?" I ask more confused. "Its black." Mikan says. "Akki can you come with me?" Misaki asks. "Yeah." I say. 'I don't really see the big deal everyone's making its always be black.

Misaki tells me to follow him to the bathroom. He shows me the mirror.

I grasp in surprise. "What's happening." I asks and start crying. "Your Alice you can't control it all the way can you?" he says. "I never could." I say but my cries turn into sobs.

We leave the room. "Akki I'll get you some controllers after class alright?" Narumi says. I don't answer him. Misaki then leaves to attend to his class but before Narumi explains that we have to get along with the class or we leave . Then there's was a knock at the door.

Three elementary students walk out of the doorway into the room. 2 girls and 1 boy. The boy had brown hair and eyes. He had a smile on his face.

The girl on the right had purple hair and red eyes. While the girl on the left had  
Black hair and purple eyes. All attention was on me. The boy talked first "We're here to take the new students to the classroom." he says.

"Hotaru." Mikan says tried coming down her face. "Mikan." Hotaru starts "What is she doing here?" it was like they where in there own universe after that we went on the bus.

Still in her own little world we get off Mikan runs to Hotaru but Hotaru smacks her with a drive. "The Mikan I know doesnt cry." we all sweat drop. 'Are they really best friends.?' we said thought at the same time.

"Hotaru." Mikan says and wipes her tears away. "Come here baka." Hotaru says. After a few touching minutes its over. "You guys should introduce yourself." Narumi says.

"I'm Hotaru Imai second vice-president." she says in a cold voice. She has 3 stars on her black shirt. "I'm Yū Tobita its a pleasure to meet you, please call me Iinchō." he says with a smile he also had 3 stars. "Aiko." the girl says with the purple hair also 3 star. "First vice president."

"Akki." I say coldly "I'm Sakura Mikan!" she says. "Aiko?" I asks "Akki?" She says. "Do you too know each other?" Narumi asks he looks puzzled. Aiko starts yelling "Akki you idiot." Aiko says coldly. "What happened to you?!" she screams.

"My Alice." I say flatly. I really don't care if she's upset. Sure I miss her but she doesn't have to call me an idiot. We don't say anything afterwards. "What a warm meeting." I say sarcastically. "Akki do you know her?" Iinchō asks.

"She's my younger twin sister." "TWINS you too look nothing alike!" Mikan says. "It doesn't matter." I just want to end this conversation. We walk to the hallway and Hotaru, Aiko and Iinchō go in.

"I'll say your same and you two come inside and introduce yourself and Akki can you put on a hood." some teacher says. "Alright." we say together. I pull up my hood and I don't show my face. "We have new students there names are Akki and Mikan."

When he says that we both walk in Mikan in the front and me in the back. "Hello my name is Sakura Mikan!" Mikan yells cheerfully. "Akki." I answer. 'I don't really care for introductions.' "Sense we have new students its a few period." Then Narumi walks out the room.

"Mikan your partner will be Ruka Noga and Akki yours will be Natsume Hyugga." The teacher says and walks out the room. I sit down on the other side of Natsume and Mikan sits next to Ruka.

"HEYY!" Mikan screams. "Your that sexual harasser!" Everyone stops and turns to us.  
Natsume puts his manga drown and looks at me. "Oh its polka-dots and chibi." he turns to me and looks straight at my hood.

"What gotta problem?" I say then me and Milan are lifted into the air. "Natsume-sama do you know them?" a girl with green hair says. "Sama?" Mikan says. "What is he a god to you?" I say sarcastically. "I don't see how you can talk you monster with what's on your hands!" she yells back.

I start laughing insanely. "Monster. You don't know how many times I've been called that. Permy." I tell her. She flinches. "Anyway what's your Alice?" Permy says. "Why should I tell you?" a boy says. "Mind reader." i say while glaring daggers at him.

"Wait don't tell me you don't know." "Narumi-sensei said I had one but I don't really know. Do I really have one." the mind reader says again. 'Mikan.' I sweat drop.

She keeps looking ay Hotaru probably expecting her to step in. But that's how life works. "You really want to know?" I asks them. "Yes!" Permy says.

"Fine, then put me and Milan down." "Natsume?" the boy says. "Go ahead." he says without looking at him. We're put down.

"Well? What is it?!" Permy yells. "I'll show you." Then I turn invisible. "Alice number 1 invisibility." Everyone gasps. I'm back to Normal. Then fire comes out of my hand.

"Alice number 2 fire." I say some people start talk to themselves. "That's the same Alice as Natsume!" Permy yell. "Last one." I say. "There's more!?" some kids yell. "How do I show this Alice?" the mind reader says.

"I don't believe that you have another Alice!" Permy yells. "Fine Alice number 3." I swallow. "Mark of Death." i left off my hood and show them my face. Everyone and I mean everyone gasp even the people that already saw my face before.

"A-Akki." Mikan stuttered. "What?" I. Asks her doesnt it look the same as before? "Its darker." she says. Someone hand me a mirror. I look at my face. My hair close changed to black, also her eyes and the marks got worse.

"Akki!" Mikan screams. "What now?" I growl. "The wood, the floor and the desk." Hotaru says. I look down and stand up. "It looks rotted." Permy says. A few people step back.

I put my hood on and try to walk out. But im stopped by Ruka and Natsume. "Do you even know where you're going?" Ruka says. "No anywhere is better than here." I tell them.

"Akki wait!" I hear someone yell. Hotaru, Mikan, Aiko and Iinchō run towards me. "Yes?" I say irritated. "They want to come with you stupid." Natsume says. "You can go to the office." Ruka says.

"Fine lead the way." I follow them to the office and everyone looks worried. We knock on the door and I pull my hood up. "Come in." someone says. We walk in.

It was a women with blonde hair,purple eyes and a blab son a table. Also there is Misaki-sensei, Narumi and another unknown face with brown hair and eyes with a frog on his shirt.

"What a weird combination." The women says. "Yes." the frog-guy says irritated. "We have a problem." Iinchō says. "Yes?" Narumi says. "Not us. Her." Ruka point at me.

I steep forward. "Who's that?" The frog-man says. "Akki?" Misaki-sensei says. "Yes." as I say that I pull off my hood. All the adults gasps. "Is she the one?" the women asks. "Yes, but it wasn't this bad before." Misaki-sensei says.

"Akki come with me. The rest of you can go to class." Narumi says. Ruka and Natsume start arguing. Saying they know what's going to happen. Mikan, Iinchō, Hotaru and Aiko leaves but not before she gives me a glace.

More like pity. I start getting irritated. Fire starts coming out of my hands and around me. And, the floor starts rotting. Then Aiko starts walking faster and sticks her tongue out at me.

They close the door. "Fine." Narumi says. Narumi leaves and I follow him with Natsume and Ruka behind me. Narumi knocks on the doors and we all tense up.

"Natsume, Ruka I know you're worried but we have to go." I hesitate but they all leave. "Who is it?" A cold voice calls. "New student." I say. "Which?" he asks.

"The one with the mark of death Alice." I say rudely. "Come in." he says. I walk in and see two people one who is wearing all black like me. Also he has black hair and eyes.

He must he the one with the same Alice as me. The other person looks like he was 10 or 11 around Mikan's age. He has dark red hair and dark green eyes. It was obvious to me he wasn't a child at that.

"Persona take care of her." he says. persona doesnt say anything but does as so. He looks down at me and takes my hand. I winch in pain.

It felt like something was forming on my eye. I pull my skin. He looks down at me. "What is it?" Persona asks. "Its nothing." I try to turn my head away from his glaze. But, he grabs my hand and lefts me up.

His eyes widen. "Its getting worse." he told himself. He puts me down and takes me to a dark room and drops me on a bed. Then he searches in a cabinet and takes out a few stuff.

"Here." he says. He gives me 10 rings, 4 earring, a cocker, black nail polish, black lipstick, 4 angle bracelets, 10 arm bracelets and high heel shoes. "Wait." I tell him. He looks at me annoyed. "What?"

"you have the same Alice as me right?" I asks him. "Yes so what?" "Why aren't you like me." I ask. 'I mean the guy has the same Alice but he doesn't have these spots.'

"This." be showed me his earring. They looked exactly like mine. "And if they break?" he removes his earring and spots start forming like mine. "oh."

"Now you know now hurry up and but it on." he says. I put on the earrings and bracelets first. Then the rings and cocker. "Umm where's the bath room?" I ask.

"Don't need it, sit here." he points to a chair close to him. I move as he says and sits down. "I don't see how this help me put it on."

"Are you stupid." he says as he bends down still taller than me. "Give me your hand." "Ok?" I say and give him my hand. He also takes the nail polish and opens it.

Then he dumps the poll in the polish and does my nails. Heat raises from my face. "T-thank-" He cuts me off and puts on lipstick. "Your helpless." he murmured.  
"Put on your shoes." I do as he says.

We both get up at the same time and he looks down at me. "You have one more control device." He gives me black cat ears and tails. I put them on.

"Too bad you can't be called black cat, we already have on." he chuckles coldly. "Natsume?" i asks. "Yes your partner." That makes me stop. 'You know about my other alices.' I wanted to asks.

"You have more than one Alice. Don't you." he says. "Yes I have 3 in total." He moves closer. "Which are." "Invisibility, fire and you already know the other." he looks away.

"Lets go." I nod and follow him back to my class. "I'm leaving." he says and walks away. But he stops. "Your friends should be in the Northern Woods." then he walks away. 'The Northern woods?'


	11. The Northern Woods

I open the door and see that Persona was right after all. Mikan, Hotaru, Iinchō, Aiko, Natsume and Ruka weren't here. "Who are you?" Permy asks. "Akki." 'She already forgot.

Everyone looks at me. "What?" "What happened to you." mind reader says. I lift up my hand and show them my control devices. "So many." they say. Pity.

"So what? I don't need your pity. Is Mikan and the others in the Northern woods?" I asks. "Yes how did you know that?" Permy asks. "Persona." I say flatly. Everyone flinches and the atmosphere tenses.

"What?" they don't answer. I sigh. "Anyway where's the Northern woods?" I asks. "North of the Elementary school." mind reader says. "Thank you." Then I leave the classroom and go north of the Elementary School.

I come to a hut. Not a very big hut but a small one. A stuffed bear comes out and glares at me. And trust me if glares could kill I'd be dead. He runs fast towards me and try's to kick me.

I dodge easily. The bear runs towards me again, jumps and hugs me. I oat his head, put him down and talk to him. "Bear have you seen a girl with brown pigtails?" I asks him.

'I don't know if it will work but maybe-' I snap out of my thoughts and when he points left. I hug him and thank him. I run after Mikan and the others.

I see Natsume pulling Mikan's hair and Hotaru, Iinchō and Aiko surrounded by fire. Ruka is trying to stop Natsume. But Mikan pushes Natsume away.

They both fall as Mikan yells "Stop!" and Natsume activates him Alice at full force. But, a blue light shots from the sky and everyone is left shocked.

"Natsume didn't you-?" Ruka says as he trys to get off the ground. Natsume looks more stunned that anyone else. "Mikan that's your Alice." Narumi and I say but I don't step out. Everyone turns to Narumi.

"What's my Alice?" Mikan asks. "The ability to nullify any persons Alice." Narumi says. I step. "Its the kind of Alice that protects you."

Everyone turns to me wide eyed. Narumi walks over to Natsume and kisses him on the forehead. Natsume blushes and faints. Everyone walks towards me.

"You look like Persona." Ruka says and looks at me up and down. "More like his child. I don't even recognize you." Aiko says. "We do both have the same Alice."

"All you need is the masks. Per-son-a" Aiko says. I glare daggers at her. I try to more but Narumi gets in front of use and breaks us apart.

"Now, now you too." he says. "Maybe we aren't twins and persona is your father." she says sarcastically. "So Persona had a child at age 15."

"She's right persona is 24." Narumi said. "No one in our family had those alices. They had the ones I have though." she says. "What? You don't want me to be your sister!?" I yell.

"Well I'd love for you to go away." she said. "I was worried about you all these years! I never asked you to be my sister. I'd rather be Persona's child than to be related to you!" I scream.

"Then go! I never cared for you I only gave you pity! I only felt bad for you when you were ignored by everyone. Have you forgotten that mother and father always said you where adopted!" she screams.

I stepped back alot. I start sobbing. "I never knew. They never said anything but thank you for finally telling me!" I screamed and ran away.

'I never new. I never new anything. I thought I knew what happened but... I didn't.' I ran faster and faster wanting to get as much distance as possible from 'her'.

I knew I couldn't run away from this school. I did. I really did. I stopped trying. I just decided to go back to class, not caring who's child I was. Did it really matter.


	12. Star Ranking and Betrayal

I open the door and sit down in my rotten sit and listened in on Mikan's conversation. "What's star ranking?" she asks. "Star ranking is based on Alice power, grades, and good behavior." explains.

"What stars?" Mikan asks. We all sigh. "You can receive one of five ranks: No Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special"  
"who has those?" she asks.

"Most younger kids have no stars. No one in the elementary division had a no star. One stars are most elementary students besides a few. Like Anna and Nonoko. Two stars are most middle school student. But some in the class are Sumire."

"Permy?!" Mikan yelled. "Yes three starts are high school students. Aiko and me are three stars." "Hotaru too!" she yelled again. "Last is special stars or "Principals". There are only seven Special Star-ranked students in the entire Academy known currently, posing as truly gifted individuals with formidable Alices and grades. Natsume and Akki are one."

Everyone looks at me and Natsume. "I know one person who isn't good." Mikan says along with Aiko. But they where talking about two different people. I glare at her.

"You got s problem with it?" I asks her. "No, I just don't understand why you're a principal when you're a new student." she says."Its not that great." Natsume says.

They drop the conversation as Mikan starts talking. "I wonder what im going to be!" she says extinct. "Gino's coming!" a student yells.

All of a sudden everyone sits in their sit and sit down. The man from before walks in. He glares at me and Mikan. "New students." he growls.

Class starts after that and. Permy messes with Mikan and Gino sees. "New student I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt my class." "B-but-" she trys to stand up for herself.

But Gino ignores her. Then Permy doe it again. Gino turns around. "You're star ranking all depends on me." "But I didn't-" she starts. "That's it. That's the last straw. Your rank is no star!" he yells.

Mikan looks like she's about to cry and Permy and her gang start laughing in the back. "NO STAR! YOUR THE ONLY NO STAR IN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" she yells.

"Shut up Permy nobody asked for your opinion." I hiss. She backs up. "Don't think your so special just because your a principal!" she yells back.

"I never asked to be one now did I?!" I yell at her and stand up. "I'm so tried of you yelling like you own the whole world." I try to touch her. But im stopped by, well everyone.

"Don't touch her!" "You monster!" "Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" "go away demon!" Many more screams come my way. But one hit me the most.

"Go away persona's child." Natsume says. "Get out no one wants you. Adopted child." Aiko says. Everyone turns to her and starts whispering saying that I am Persona's child sense im adopted.

I feel anger rise to my face. My earring smash. I lose myself. All my anger from when my so called 'parents' died comes back.

"SHUT UP DON'T TALK ABOUT ME OR PERSONA LIKE YOU KNOW US!" I scream at them. "But we do." Natsume and Ruka says.

"Oh? Do you really?" I asks them. They both glare at me. "Do you know hoe much he. Wait I forgot I have the same Alice ass him. We suffering from our Alice. Answer me that Natsume, Ruka."

They don't say anything after a long time. "Nothing I thought so-" im stopped by well everyone. Including Yu, Mikan and Hotaru.

"You think your the only one suffering don't you?" Hotaru says. "We left or family!" Mikan yells. I look at her surprised. 'She's on there side then.'

"We all left everyone important to us. So, I don't understand why its only you!" Iinchō yells at me. "You think your special?!" Ruka yells. "Well sorry to tell you but your not!" Permy screamed.

"We all sacrificed something." Natsume says. I start laughing at them. And start crying. Not tears of joy but tears of sadness.

"You think you sacrificed alot?! At least you have a family I don't! My own 'sister' if I can even call you that hates me! My so called 'friends' are back stabbing me as we speak! And, everything I thought was wrong!"

"I thought I had friends, I thought I had a family, I thought people liked me, I thought I want hated like before! All that stuff I thought before was wrong!"

"You all were all just giving me pity!" I laugh and start to scream louder. "Thanks! Thanks alot for telling me all those lies I though were true. Everything I knew was a lie! Thanks for pointing that out!"

I run out the room into the trees. I jump on a large tree and cry myself to sleep. 'Everything I thought I new was wrong .' The last thing I saw was a tall figure. Then, I blacked out.


	13. Thoughts

div class="image" style="padding: 8px 4px 4px 8px; float: right; max-width: 100% !important; margin: 0px !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They stabbed me in the back. When I say they, I mean my classmates. Or my so called friends. But, I should have known better. Nobody would wasn't to be my friend. That's why I never trusted people when I was a child. I put an invisible wall between them and me. /span/div  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 15px; max-width: 100% !important;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br style="max-width: 99%;" /I never even aloud my sister or my 'family' close to me because of that. I thought... I thought that when I came here it would be different. Thinking back about it. I was naive and foolish. I should have just kept that invisible wall, or barrier. To keep others out. br style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /When I was 4 I trusted ,my sister more than anything. I thought that she would never leave my side, never forsaken me. But I see that after the short 5 years of separation that she changed. The pure and innocent girl I once knew was gone, she became cold to style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /Even, the people she cared about. But, I saw that she had friends, that she would stand up for. I don't know why she did all those things for them, I mean, are they really that precious to her than her twin sister. We'll more like adopted style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /Of course I never knew anything. I thought she cared about me but she didn't. I thought I had a family but I didn't. Everywhere I go I was faced with lies. They surround me everywhere. I would have just been happier never knowing. Never knowing the truth of my family and my adoption. br style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /Thinking back , I guess I should have guess that. I fill like laughing at my stupidly. It makes so much more sense. She has purple hair, I have black. She has red eyes, I have black eyes. Now that I think about it, 'Mother' and 'Father' looked like her. br style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /But I never really knew that they had alices or not. They never showed them to me. So how did Aiko find out about them. Wait, wait, I almost forgot they like Aiko the best. Even though she's an a** now./span/div  
/div 


End file.
